


47. Dream

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [47]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Interest Piqued, Traincar Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Dream. Booker wakes up in the rocking traincar with a hand on his own throat and the copper taste of a mysterious woman's blood in his mouth. He doesn't want the others to find her. Not right now. Not today. Not with all that's at stake.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	47. Dream

He sees more than he admits.

The whole nametag, for one thing: Freeman. Lance Corporal.

The curve of a cheek—feminine and strong at the same time—splashed with blood.

So much blood.

He sees pale hands that are not hers trying to hold Freeman's neck together, scrabbling in all that blood to keep it inside instead of outside. He sees those hands fail.

He sees her face. Freeman's face.

Even in his sleep, even in her death, part of him thinks: _she's beautiful_.

He feels the blood slowing with her heartbeat, the panic, the pain—the acceptance.

That's new.


End file.
